Vagineer
Vagineer is the archetypal Engineer TF2 Monster originally created by YouTube user J16FOX2. Overview Appearance The Vagineer is actually a species rather than a single monster. All Vagineers have in common their Engineer body and their malformed faces, which are streched downwards to the point of vaguely resembling a female human's genitals. This characteristic is where the species got their name from. They appear in several colours and wear various hats. Some of them even have the Gunslinger equipped. They speak Vaginese, a language that resembles a backwards English, but its meaning is actually completely different. Origins The Vagineer is a mysterious species. They are often encountered completely unexpectedly, while some appear on their own just as surprsingly. They possess certain abilities that make them stand out even among other TF2 Freaks, and they inspire fear in all but the most powerful of their freakish brethren. Nobody knows for sure when and from where did they come, but there are several probable theories that could explain this secret. Theory 1 Some people think that the Vagineer emerged during the Half-Life's Resonance Cascade event, that allegedly twisted and malformed a group of unfortunate Engineers, bestowing them with supernatural powers. Given the many bizarre things that happened at that time, it is definitely not impossible to be true. Theory 2 Others theorise that the Vagineer are actually aliens who imperfectly disguise themselves as Engineers. This hypothesis could explain their inexplicable powers, unusual behaviour and backward speech. Theory 3 It is also possible that their species started with a single, virus-mutated Engineer, a progenitor who spread the plague that deformed him and thus converted numerous others. This particular theory accounts for the several variations of the Vagineer and their infamous ability to transform other people into their "Vagified" versions, like Scunt or Vagispy. Stock Vagineer Abilities The Vagineer possess many odd powers. Some of them are common to all known specimens, while the others are exclusive to a particular variant or even individual beings. The following list contains the powers that every kind of Vagineer is able to use: *Limb regeneration - one of the universal powers; the Vagineer are able to quickly recover any lost limbs everytime it is needed. Some other Vagineer individuals can completely reform from a single leftover part of their body, and even duplicate themselves if a particular Vagineer has been gibbed into many parts. *Inhuman strength - Vagineers easily overwhelm and dismember their victims, though the extent of their physical prowess varies greatly. *Enhanced durability - in addition to their increased healing factor, some Vagineers are actually even difficult to injure. *Limb detachment - a very common ability that involves shooting appendages and using them as grappling hooks or projectiles. *Conversion - at least some of the Vagineer are capable of mutating their unfortunate victims into "Vagified" versions of themselves, who then gain their characteristics and spread the plague even further. This is the presumed origin of Scunt and Vagispy. Faults and Weaknesses The Vagineer do not seem to have a uniform weakness, and their faults vary greatly between races and particular individuals. What is known for sure about them is that they are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks, including but not limited to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, Crazy Machine's Sonic Scream, Nuclear Scout's Reality Distortion or Handsome Rogue's Time Stop. As a result during an encounter with a hostile Vagineer it is highly advisable to use whatever unique powers or tricks are at one's disposal, because usually they are not taken down easily using conventional solutions. Variants There are several races of the Vagineer species, whose powers and attitudes are often surprisingly different from one another: RED Vagineer RED Vagineer is arguably the "typical", and most numerous variant. Personality and Behaviour The RED Vagineer are probably the most hostile type out of the entire race. They are bloodthirsty, violent and unpredictable. Being cannibals, they hunt people as their main source of food. They tend to be exceptionally brutal while they are killing their victims. They often gather to form small, aggressive packs. Practically all encounters with them tend to end in horrible ways. Powers and Abilities RED Vagineer are somewhat weak when compared to their fellow Vagineers of different colours. However, they still possess the stock Vagineer abilities, such as Inhuman Strength, Limb Regeneration and Detachment, etc., which is still enough to render them deadly toward most other TF2 Freaks: *When exploded into bits, if these are of sufficient size, a RED Vagineer can regrow as many individuals as the number of gibs the original RED Vagineer exploded to. This could explain its overpopulation when compared to the other variants. *At least one RED Vagineer, encountered by Scombine, can move quickly by sliding on the ground in a manner reminescent of Painis Cupcake, albeit silently. Faults and Weaknesses RED Vagineers can be really dangerous in packs, although while still considerably strong, they can be arguably easily dealt with if alone. *Their rather animalistic methods of attack can be easily countered with tricks, counter-attacks, or ambushes. *RED Vagineer, like most of the other-coloured Vagineers, are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks. Trivia *A particular RED Vagineer who wore a Gunslinger was the protagonist of the Vagi Series and acted much more rationally than his kin. He was courageous and intelligent, with some engineering skills in his hands. He was Vagispy's lover and the greatest rival of the Vagipyro. *This type of Vagineer is the oldest valid TF2 Monster created, and by extension, the first RED and Engineer-based one. BLU Vagineer BLU Vagineers are an incredibly powerful variant, as well as a very rare one. Notable Specimens The most infamous BLU Vagineer is the Bugler, the master of the powerful Snyphurr. Another well-known BLU Vagineer is the Mastermind, an evil schemer and the master of Team ZOM and Robosol. The third specimen is Mssnor, TF2sona of a retired YouTube user and the archetypal BLU Vagineer. There might be several more different BLU Vagineers, but in most cases it is nearly impossible to determine which one appeared at a particular time, or whether there are a couple of them responsible for all the recorded encounters or a higher number participating in single event each. However, it is known that their number is dwindling, as some of them have been killed off while no new specimens appear. Personality and Behaviour BLU Vagineers usually act more rationally than their RED brothers, but that does not mean their logical actions are meant for doing the word of good. They are more serious and often think carefully before they act. Moreover, the BLU Vagineer usually are much more talkative than their fellow RED mutants. Powers and Abilities The BLU Vagineer display both frightening strength and high intelligence in battle. However, they usually prefer to avoid fighting, even though thanks to their abilities they are some of the most deadly inhabitants of the TF2 Freak world: *They are much stronger physically than any other variant of the Vagineer. They easily destroy and dismember most of their victims, as well as being incredibly resistant to most conventional means of dealing damage. *They are also able to regenerate any lost limbs quickly. They are, however, apparently unable to regrow and duplicate if they have been gibbed into many parts, unlike their RED cousins. *The BLU Vagineer can emit Hypersonic Scream, an earth-shattering and head-exploding soundwave attack which deals heavy concussive damage. The technique also causes great knockback. *Certain BLU Vagineers are capable of initiating a Self-Übercharge, greatly enhancing their physical prowess and durability for a short period of time. *Their level of intelligence is much superior to that of most of the other members of the species. They have superb engineering skills, and are capable of building complex contraptions (which are usually turned upside-down) or robotic minions. *A particular BLU Vagineer in possession of the Vagineer Bugle: This peculiar item can summon the mighty Snyphurr to his aid. He is, in fact, a loyal servant of the BLU Vagineer. Faults and Weaknesses *Their status as one of the most deadly Monsters has caused some of them to be cocky and when they have seemingly dealt with a target, they might be easily ambushed. *Like the other members of the species, they are not immune to special abilites or unconventional but effective attacks. *They are also vulnerable to repeated usage of brute force. They can regenerate lost limbs, but cannot recover wounds caused by strong punches and tackles unless their appendages are separated from the main body. Trivia *Even though the exact date of creation has been lost, this type of Vagineer is the first BLU TF2 Monster, with its debut at the very least as far back as 9 October 2009. GRN Vagineer There is currently only one known specimen. The GRN Vagineer is aggressive and prone to pounce on its victims, crushing them with his giant fist. Nevertheless, he is slower than regular Vagineers. YLW Vagineer Also known as "Vagi-Miner". A yellow Vagineer with a blue mining hardhat, armed with a big pickaxe. He can shoot dark energy balls from his mouth to incapacitate his enemies. PRL Vagineer PRL Vagineer is an uncommon, poisonous race of Vagineer species. He has bug-like feet instead of the regular boots and his skin has a distinct purple tint. This kind of Vagineer is known for roaming dark, deserted places. Powers and Abilities Apart from the Stock Vagineer abilities, the PRL Vagineer uses his poisonous skills to attack. *PRL Vagineers have poisonous skin, making them deadly to the touch to most organic foes. *Due to his habit of roaming dark places, he is prone to ambush his enemies. *Another unique ability is to puke acidic venom at their opponent. This venom poisons the victim as well as burns them, due the strong acid formula. Faults and Weaknesses *While their Venomous spray is potent and quite effective, the attack is slow and can be dodged with some effort. *Robots or Cyborgs with significant degree of mechanization are usually immune to the vomit, meaning the PRL Vagineer will not be much more difficult to deal with than a RED one. ORG Vagineer ORG Vagineer is an uncommon variant of the Vagineer species equipped with Deus Specs. Personality and Behaviour ORG Vagineers are belligerent and very dynamic, hotheaded beings. They thoroughly enjoy fighting and actively search for opponents, frequently challenging other TF2 Freaks regardless of their power level. They sometimes act as pack leaders, commanding small groups of their even more savage RED brothers. Powers and Abilities ORG Vagineers possess all of the stock Vagineer special abilities and use them with little finesse, but effectively. They are stronger than RED, but far inferior to the BLU variant. In addition, they can fire laser beams from their eyes, allowing them to detonate or incinerate their enemies. Faults and Weaknesses *While slightly more intelligent than the animal-like RED subspecies, the ORG Vagineer can be quite easily outsmarted due to their impulsive nature. *They regularly pick fights with considerably stronger TF2 Freaks and almost never retreat, effectively dooming themselves. *The Eye Laser ability temporarily reduces eyesight after use and can not be used repeatedly during a single fight. Trivia *There is a single instance of an ORG Vagineer being particularly more intelligent and collected than ORG Vagineers usually are. A certain RED Vagineer, who deliberately turned himself into an ORG one, is that exception. Notable Videos *''The MSG Saga'' **The Mutation **Confrontation Part 3 **The Gathering *Premonition (Cameo) Other Species *The BLU-Beta Vagineer - A rare semi-aquatic species that inhabits ctf_2fort. He usually flails his limbs in an erratic way, can levitate and inflate his head in order to suck objects. It can also spit them and change to a RED colour. *Engina - a stationary hive-mind type RED Vagineer with enlarged torso. Inhabits desert regions. Uses a special scent to attract and devour unfortunate Spies. *Vagitoilet - An immobile black-coloured Vagineer who takes the form of a large head inside a toilet. Extremely territorial, but can be evaded by simply not walking within its proximity. Notable Videos *Engineer havin' a good time *NEED DISPENSER RIGHT HERE *THAT DOGS A SPAH *Vagineer is hungry **Vagineer is hungry 2 **Vagineer is hungry 3 *a video starring Bender and Mssnor *VAGINEER APOCALYPSE *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Painis Cupcake and Vagineer perform a dual-takedown. *Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *''Vagi Series'' *DON'T FEED VAGINEER *DON'T FEED VAGINEER 2 *Vagineers: First Contact *Stupid Heavy meets a Vagineer *Soldine vs. Vagineer *Seeman vs. Vagineer *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Vagineer enters a strange place *Vagineer Makes Scunt *The Cave Heavy: Origins *Operation: Vagineer *''The MSG Saga'' *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Contagious Category:Engineers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Leaders Category:Monster species Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Vagineers